


Duality

by Dopple_Girl



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And bodies, Delirious is Jekyll, I have such an interesting dynamic planned you have no idea, Jekyll & Hyde! AU, M/M, all I can say is there will be angst, and Delirium or Player 2 Del is Hyde, and he loves Ohm, dont want to spoil too much though, who loves Vanoss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: It’s such an interesting concept: Duality. According to Merriam Webster, Dualism is a theory that considers reality to consist of two irreducible elements or modes. If you need an example, look no further than Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. The notion that there is a separation of good and evil inside us all. Humility coexists with pride. Lust can sit side by side with Chastity. Sinners could be patient while saints could be envious. But people are not homogenous mixtures with traits evenly distributed throughout. Good and Evil had the possibility to outweigh each other. They’re not meant to be polar like north and south or as distinct as left and right. This was the problem with Jonathan.





	1. Blood // Water

**Author's Note:**

> So my discord server was talking about all these different AUs and I figured that I’d take a crack at this one again. If there is enough intrest, I’ll consider adding more in the new year. In the meantime, have at this prologue to tide you over.

This world is unforgiving. No good man can truly exist without fear of being trampled by everyone else. Corruption, lies, and hypocrisy are the foundation of civilization. Hobbes was right. Humanity, at its core, is inherently evil. They are no better than the beasts in the wild. And like the beasts in the wild, humanity has predators and prey. Very few real predators, but they existed.

If someone were to piss off this type of predator, they better start praying.

One man in particular was in this situation. He darted through trees, trying his hardest to loose his assailant in the woods. No luck, as it was clear the chased was slower than the chaser. He still pushed on, trying to further and further the distance between the two. Quite the opposite, however, was happening as each stride shortened the distance. A loose tree root caused the end of the man’s efforts, causing him to spiral down the nearby hill. His leg surged with pain and was bent at an unnatural angle.

“Please!” The prey shouted, as he saw his assailant stand above on the peak of the hill. “I haven’t done you wrong! Let me live!”

“Sinners.” The predator spoke as he descended the hill. “This town, no. This world is filled with them. It’s no loss then if one simply ... disappeared.”

“PLEASE! I have a wife, and ...”

“Which one? The accountant or the lawyer or the private client banker or the rich man’s daughter?” The predator pulled out a knife, making the other man’s eyes widen. “You seem to have quite an attraction to more expensive women.”

“Ok ok. I understand. I’ve done some not-so-savory things. But that’s what you have to do. To get ahead in this world.”

“I would rather be known in life as an honest [sinner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3P2TZatQtAs&index=1&list=PLk-su_PYs8NaP4SkbT5vgfS3n2Rc4OTu7), than a lying hypocrite.” He said, twirling the knife in his hands. “After all, there’s much more things that you’ve done that you’ve decided not to spill from your lips.”

“What ... What more do you want?!?!!” The man screamed. The other man laughed. It was twisted and malicious in tone, like he was some sadist in a horror film. Like the predator he was. In two short strides he closed the gap between them and stabbed his prey straight through his chest.

“I want to watch the light drain from your eyes.” The predator began to pull out the knife slowly, one agonizing inch at a time. “I want to watch all the emotions flash across your face. The hope that I won’t give you, the regret of everything that led you to this point, the anger at me and at yourself, all of it.” He stood up, letting the dying man in front of him watch as he licked the blood off the knife. “Copper as always. And thanks for the easy cleanup this time. Usually I have to drag the body all the way downtown to the incinerator, but ...” The killer looked at the river that was oh so conveniently next to them. “What’s the harm in one body found downstream?”

“You’re delirious!”

“See, that’s not me. That’s the other guy. Want to know the name of the man who killed you?” He leaned over, pressing his lips right up against the other man’s ear. “The name’s Delirium.” He began to sing, a melody that only became creeper with his even monotonous way of singing.

 _We’ll never get free_  
_Lamb to the slaughter_  
 _What’s you gonna do when there’s blood in the water_

_The price of your greed is your son and your daughter  
What’s you gonna do ..._

Delirium paused, a natural pause in the tune. In one fluid motion, he drew a line with his knife across the man’s neck. He watched on as the man choked on his own blood, then watching it flow into the nearby river and stain it red.

_When there’s blood in the water._


	2. Star Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t help myself :)

“ _Delirious, calm down_.” Luke spoke calmly from the computer screen. Jon tended to do these things in person, but Evan was expected to arrive any minute at his house and what kind of host would he be then? Plus Luke said he had his own company coming over soon as well. So, they were left talking through Discord, experimenting with their new video chatting feature. “ _You’re going to do fine_.”

“I’m not the one I’m worried about.” Del mumbled through his hand, which chewed at what was left of the stubs of fingernail. He paced the floor, trying to stay so CaRtOoNz could see him from the computer monitor.

“ _You guys have been friends for years now. Your face isn’t that bad to completely repel him. You two will fit like a glove like you always do. Plus, maybe he’ll_...” Jonathan held up a hand to stop, and Luke listened to the silent command. Del had stopped pacing, knowing the stress he was putting on his next words.

“I don’t really care if any of my homo-romantic fantasies about Evan are fulfilled. I’m not worried about MYSELF.” Luke’s lips echoed a silent ‘Oh’ through the call, the silence that lay for that one second thick. “Bet you didn’t think ‘bout that.”

“ _It’s easy to forget, in all honesty_.” He admitted. “ _Any ideas on how you plan to handle Him_?”

“If I knew, you think I’d ask you?” Delirious sighed, trying to drop his volume a little. The walls were thin, and he didn’t quite want people finding out about his ... other half. “I’m hoping that the necessary precautions are enough.”

“ _But what about Evan? It’s not like when me or your family stays over, who have some semblance of what you’re going up against every night_.” Luke pointed out, voicing all the fears in Jonathan’s head. “ _He’s going to be curious as to why you lock yourself in your room at night and want to spend nights editing without sleep. He’s going to care about you, no matter how hard you may refuse to admit it at times_.”

“Well, then what do you suggest I do? Tell him I have this monster inside me? A monster that doesn’t have any regard for my morals and violates me in more ways that I can count? One that probably isn’t human.” Jonathan turned his back to the screen. “I don’t want to lose him.”

“ _I understand, Del_.” The doorbell rang, signaling Evan’s arrival and interrupting Luke who clearly had more to say.

“ _Nobody truly does though_.” He didn’t wait for Luke to say more, just ended the call with much more to dwell on than before. Now was not that time.

Jonathan walked to the door with heavy steps. This was it. The day he had spent weeks planning and years fantasizing about. Evan Fong, Vanoss Gaming, [Rynx](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YCfZHQOw4I), or however you want to call him. He was here, standing right on the other side of Jonathan’s door. The nerves running through him were practically unparalleled at this point of his life. The only thing that stopped him from seeing Evan was pulling open the door. He didn’t spend nearly as much time as he thought hesitating, probably half due to excitement and half due to a voice in his head saying to get it over with already. It sounded a lot like Luke’s, to be honest.

There stood Evan. Nothing fancy really fancy on. Just a simple white sweatshirt under a black leather jacket, black jeans and plain white sneakers. His slick black hair was hidden underneath a grey beanie, which Jonathan both wanted to tear off and keep on at the same time.

“Hey.” Jon said, not wanting to overcomplicate first meetings.

“Sup.” The two stood silent, Evan wanting to take in everything about the man he considers his best friend but has only seen behind a computer screen before. Finally, he spoke again. “Mind helping with the bags in the Uber?”

“Sure, yeah. Just, um … Just let me throw on some shoes quick.” Evan nodded, and Jon went to throw on the sweatshirt and Vans he left in the living room. Jogging out to where Evan stood at the trunk, he looked into the car. “Secretly planning on moving in? This seems like a lot for a week.”

“I was planning on working on some music while I was here, plus I had to bring my gaming laptop if you wanted to play together. So yeah, I have a lot of shit. Now help me empty them all out of the car so I can pay the driver.” Jonathan rolled his eyes as began to pull suitcases out of the trunk. He sighed, watching his breath dance in the air from the cold. Evan was by his side quick and the two soon were hauling three suitcases each into’s Jon’s place.

“What you have in these, rocks?” Jon complained as he pushed open the door. Evan walked past him with ease despite his obvious struggle.

“Keep whining and you’ll find out when I hit you over the head with them.”

“And I see Wildcat is rubbing off you quite nicely. You’re a sassy owl today, Vanoss.”

“This is casual. Call me Evan.”

“I’m still going to probably call you Vanoss like 10 more times before I get it right.”

“Then expect the same thing…” Evan hesitated, as he didn’t actually know the answer. It became unnecessary long, that Del had to eventually spoon feed him the answer.

“Jonathan.”

“Jonathan. Sorry, I’m bad with my friend’s real names sometimes. So, where am I staying?”

“Upstairs. There is a guest bedroom next to my recording room. Follow me.” Jonathan really didn’t like to lead. He wanted Evan in front of him so he could stare at his ass without worrying if Evan could see all the glances. He wanted to watch that slick black hair fade into beautifully tan skin on the back of his neck. He didn’t want Vano--Evan to be forced to watch him. He wore his expressions on his sleeve, and Jon wasn’t sure how well Evan was at reading them. He didn’t want Evan knowing how worried he was for the night. But it was his house and he was the host so he had to.

“This is a really nice place.” Evan commented as Jon opened the door to the guest bedroom. Nothing overly well done, just a bed, desk, closet, a private bathroom and plenty of floor space.

“Bet you have a bigger one.” Delirious flopped on the bed like he always did. Evan giggled causing Jon’s already wide to become wider. “So, what do you want to do since you’re here? I don’t want to spend all day in here otherwise I’ll straight up ignore you.”

“Let’s drive into town.” Evan suggested immediately, taking Jon back. “I want to walk around and see all the people and comment on how shitty people are at driving. I want to know which are the good souvenir shops and who rips everyone with all the overpriced shit because we’re tourists. I want to eat at the one place that all the locals go to that is secretly the best and nobody knows it. I want to experience here first more than anything.”

“Wow. That’s .. actually a really good idea” Jon said, sitting up as Evan sat next to him on the bed. “I’ve never thought of doing that before. You do that with everybody?”

“I suggest always, but most people say that’s boring, and they don’t take me up on it.”

“Well then, Evan.” Jonathan stood, then turned around and held his hand out for Vanoss. “Care to explore North Carolina with me?” Evan laughed at his antics, but not before taking his hand.

“It would be my honor, Jonathan.” He flashed a smile, and Jonathan felt that he was especially perfect in that one moment.

God, he was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter didn’t seem like much. It was more to develop relationships if anything. Just wait for the next one though. Hope you don’t mind if I play with Delirious a little more.


	3. The New Delusion (Nightmare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, couple things to clear up before this chapter actually begins. Jonathan is one person with the separate entities of Delirious and Delirium inside his head. The Prologue was Delirium and Chapter 1 was Delirious, both totally different sides of the same person. This chapter takes place in Jonathan’s mind. Delirious and Delirium will be referenced as the separate entities that they are, but Jonathan will also be referenced like he’s also another entity. He is not. Also, because it is inside a more abstract realm, things can happen that in reality cannot. Just keep that in mind as you read. Enjoy!

Night scared Delirious.

It wasn’t the actually concept of night that scared him. Rather, he didn’t like the loss of control that came with his loss of consciousness. He wanted to be able to know what he was doing when the moon arose and owls ruled the skies, not have to worry what the master did with his puppet. He didn’t like the fact that he had to make sure there was no blood on his hands from the night before. He hated the guilt that came with the fact that he almost unwillingly killed a man almost every night. He wouldn’t dare imagine where the bodies were.

So when Jonathan finally comes home late into the night, giggling like a maniac with Evan, he knew it wasn’t long before he went asleep. It would be long before the other one had, what he considered, his fun.

“ ** _You feel it, don’t you?_** ” Delirium asked, causing a shive to run down Delirious’ back. “ ** _The slurred voice, the drooping of the eyelids, the yawns he’s not trying to hide anymore. Jon is getting sleepy~_** ”

“I know. It’s your turn.”

“ ** _It’s not so much my turn as it I’m simply taking back what I allow you to borrow._** ” Delirious couldn’t see Delirium, often the masked terror never showed his face. But now, more than ever, he wanted to punch him in the smug expression he knew he was making. “ ** _And don’t worry. I’ll take good care of Johnny Boy here._** ”

“What about Evan?” Teeth gritted, fist curled so his fingernails scratched his skin, shoulders tense.

“ ** _Hm … I don’t think I can make any promises regarding him._** ” Delirious could tell Delirium was right behind him, and he used that to his advantage. He swung his arm around, grabbing the other right in the throat and pushed him up against a freshly conjured wall. Delirium held up his arms in defense. “ ** _Relax! You know I never touch your stuff. Especially your boy toy. Besides, he doesn’t seem very_ fun _to play with._** ”

“I’m not letting go until you promise me Evan is safe you parasite.” Delirium smirked briefly before disappearing. Delirious fell forward due to the lack of weight, but was quickly pushed back against his own wall. Delirium was behind him, holding him up against the wall and twisting his arm against his back. He leaned in, whispering his next words straight into the other’s ear.

“ ** _You may see me as a nightmare, but remember that I’m the[nightmare](https://youtu.be/lS3q9H5g2WU) that runs this freakshow._** ” Delirious shivered as the nails of Delirium’s free hand ran along his neck. “ ** _You have no power in this relationship. Because the second I give you any semblance of power is the second I’m locked away to be forgotten about. I could very well do the same to you, hide you away so you never the light of day again. No more video games, no more of your friends,[no more freedom](https://youtu.be/k2CiySBVcss)._** ” Delirium let go of Delirious, making sure to back away a little to avoid getting socked in the jaw. “ ** _So enjoy the arrangement I have set up for us. Because it’s the only ideal solution we’ve got._** ”

“The ideal solution would be you not existing. You aren’t supposed to exist. You were created by psychos in a laboratory. I shouldn’t be stuck with you!”

Delirium let his head drop. “ ** _Like you don’t remind me of that all the time._** ” He took a breath, before looking back up with his signature devious smile. “ ** _But, if you won’t let it go,_** ” He held up his right hand, the left disappearing behind his back. “ ** _I promise I will not hurt, touch or interact with Vanoss._** ”

“I want to see both your hands.” Delirium sighed, pulling his left hand out and letting it remain out palm up.

“ ** _I promise I will not hurt, touch or interact with Vanoss. Do you need me swear on the bible too?_** ” Delirious shook his head, and Delirium let both his hands drop. “ ** _Now if you excuse me, I have an agenda to complete and only a few hours to do it in._** ”

With that, Delirious was left alone. Left in total silence and total cluelessness as to what Delirium was going to now with Jonathan at his disposal. He sank to the floor, his hands cupped around his mouth. That was the scary thing about the night. He had to put his trust into Delirium that nothing bad was going to happen. That in the morning he won’t have to explain to Evan why he was covered in blood or why he was passed out on the couch with a knife in his hand. But Delirium was the Devil, and Devils are never to be trusted.

“What nightmare have I created?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally know why you thought it was Set It Off, Melly. I listened to Duality sometime after I posted the last chapter and It? Fits? So? Well? 
> 
> Also, if you couldn't already tell, all the chapters have songs related to them. This one has two, because while I wanted to stick with the one the other fit perfectly as well and I have plenty of songs to use.


End file.
